Play The Cards
Play The Card this is eighth episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. first time with team up Netflix Season Kamen Rider Spade Knight, Guest Appearance Dylan Proctor. Synopsis Old Hero in town and try ask everyone about those new riders, Dan saw old Kamen Rider and it's Spade Knight. So Dan meet Dylan Proctor. Summary Dan and Eric are fighting The Shockers when they finish with them there are going to back Tuba Island, but Bus has been stop all people come out and also Dylan Proctor is in town. Colonel X ask Scratch that he needs someone to keep fighting with riders but who?, Crocox is here and he meet Colonel X & Scratch for first time. Colonel X tell him that he will like him to fight Kamen Riders, Cocox will do that for him. Dan and Eric was enjoy defect The Shockers, Kayla say to them, there be more of them. In News reporter office Brandon & Fish are working do some paper work, Fish ask him that he like to become Kamen Rider!. Brandon tell him thinks is not Kamen Rider at all, Mr. Frinch tell them to keep working do paperwork. So they quickly working harder. Crocox and The Shockers are in the city waiting for kamen rides, Queen Sera saw screen and tell Dan and the Others thinks that Colonel X new monster. Dan & Eric are transform to Kamen Riders and go see him, Crocox introduce Kamen Riders so they fighting him and The Shockers. Crocox attack Eric and Dan, and nearly to kill Dan. But Kamen Rider Spade Knight is going to save them from Crocox, but Crocox is going to back see Colonel X. Dan and Eric was shock to see another Kamen Rider help them, so they meet Dylan Proctor for first time. Crocox tell Colonel X there is another kamen rider to save Beyond & Stag Beetle, Colonel X wasn't happy at all so he would like Scratch to help him fight kamen riders. In Tuba Island Dlyan love this place, and introduce Kayla, Laura and Queen Sera. Eric ask him how he become Kamen Rider?, Dylan tell them that use to be card club member to play and he chose Kamen Rider Spade Knight. In News Office Brandon & Fish are sleeping, but Mr. Frinch saw them and he woke them up. So tell them more paper, Brandon and Fish are still working all day. Scratch and Crocox are in city, Dylan saw screen of them. But he wants fight his own, Dan want to help him. So Dylan is here to fight Scratch and Crocox, Scratch know Dylan is past kamen rider. Crocox is attack him, Scratch tell Dylan that he control Colonel X's mind, Dylan won't join his master. Brandon & Fish done paper work, Mr. Frinch was happy for them done good job. But now he tell them get some papers copy onto computer, Brandon & Fish will do that for him. Dan & Eric will help Dylan save from them, Scratch going to kill Dylan. But Dan and Eric are here to help him, so they team up to transform Kamen Riders and then fighting Scratch, Crocox and The Shockers. When Crocox attack Dylan, Dan look at his card and it's Spade Knight Sword Mode. Queen Sera tell him that he use his power to transfer Dylan and he transform to his Spade Knight Sword form, so Dan use that card and he transfer power to Dylan into Spade Knight Sword Mode. Dan is attacking Scratch and Crocox with Spade Knight Sword Mode & he use Spade Knight Final Attack, but they still alive. Mr. Frinch saw there computer and they are brilliant teamwork, Brandon and Fish are so happy. Dan and the others are saying goodbye to Dylan Proctor, Eric tell him that he was brilliant helping us to fight Crocox and Scratch. Dylan tell them to thanks all helping him, So Dylan is going back to his home. Dan know his history as Club Card Championship.